A Gentle Snowfall, a Roaring Fireplace
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: It's nearly exam season, as well as the beginning of holiday cheer at Beacon. Weiss finds herself at peace in the library, only to be interrupted by a certain fiery individual. Weiss/Cinder!


All was quiet in the library, dead in the night at Beacon Academy. Snow had started to appear, the flecks of frozen water drifting to the ground in a proud display that said, "Winter is coming." With Christmas still weeks away, it was still fairly early to start studying for the upcoming exams, but Weiss Schnee was never one to dawdle. She would have to be the one to get the ball rolling on the studying, and she was sure her teammate Blake would follow suit in the coming days; Ruby might pick up a book a few days prior to the start, and Yang… er, this time, perhaps, she won't forget to bring a pencil on exam day. Weiss would make sure of _at least _that.

The excitement of the holidays echoed through the halls during the day, a jolly air lingered around the dorms, mess hall, and even the lecture hall. Weiss' thoughts drifted to this time, when the academy students would have a choice to go home for the holidays, or stay here at Beacon. Needless to say, she would be one of those students to stay at the school, home providing nothing more for her than expecting stares and so-called status updates with what was going on with the corporation as of late. She was surely sick of it. She'd much rather stay here with her teammates. Especially Ruby. And Zwei. That little adorable bundle of fur.

Already stacked full of books, Weiss' study table left little room for anything more, but she insisted she needed just a few more course materials to reference, just in case. A Schnee must always be prepared for anything and everything, after all. She got up from her chair and ambled her way to one of the shelves right across from the study area, not in any sort of rush, seeing as how the library was empty. Hearing her own boots clack onto the marble floor, she relished in the tranquil silence, something not often found within the bustling walls of Beacon, and certainly not found within the vicinity of a particular red-hooded, sniper-scythe wielding girl.

"It's quite nice here at night. I should make a point to come more often," she commented to herself, eyeing the spines of long-forgotten texts.

"If you're going to make a point to come here _alone_, then yes, you should come here more often."

. . .

A startled Weiss spun around to get a view of her unexpected company, her snowy hair whipping over her shoulder. What she saw was in the form of a woman. She stood in the doorway entrance, leaning on one side of the frame, a look of triumph on her face. She donned a Haven uniform, not much unlike her own uniform's design, yet noticeably less ornate, though something about her wearing it seemed relatively off. Almost as if the juvenile outfit was far too misplaced on her quite obviously matured body.

'_Are you kidding me?' _Weiss recognized this woman. Cinder Fall, she remembered her name was. She'd seen her around campus often with her two dubious companions, always considerably in the same place and time as certain… dubious events. Weiss didn't like her. Weiss didn't like her one bit.

Recovering from her jolt, the heiress crossed her arms and curtly challenged, "A little chilly for that sort of wear in this weather, isn't it? Perhaps you should make haste back to your room and warm up," Weiss sat back down at the desk she was trying to study at, hoping her behavior would prompt Cinder to leave immediately.

Unfortunately, Weiss' blatant distaste for Cinder only encouraged her to tease. "Don't you know? I can warm myself up anytime, my dear. It's what I'm known for... and you're one to talk; your uniform doesn't exactly look snug and cozy," she strut past the doorframe and finally entered the building, making her way to Weiss' desk.

Growing increasingly irritated, Weiss countered, "I grew up in Atlas, this cold is nothing but a brisk evening to me. I'll also have to warn you not to call me by anything other than my name, thank you. Is there any particular reason for your visit tonight? It's rather late, and I haven't seen anyone else use the library at this time in several days."

Cinder hoisted herself onto the desk with little effort upon the approach, crossing her legs if only to show off her luscious thighs. "You're not the _only_ one who can use the library, snowflake. It's a school facility, and as such, I am entitled to make use of its resources. I came to study for exams, of course. I hear you're a model student… maybe you could give me a few lessons?"

"I'll repeat myself: Do _not_ call me by anything other than my name. In fact, don't call me anything at all! I'd appreciate it if you'd take your leave," Weiss eyed her, the glare filled with suspicion, "it didn't occur to me that students here for the Vytal Festival were inclined to take the exams here. But if you must study, please do so elsewhere."

Cinder narrowed her eyes. In an instant, she hopped off the desk and seized Weiss by the lapel of her uniform, hearing a squeal of surprise that pleased Cinder's ears, "W-What are you doing?! Unhand me this instant!" Clearly Cinder was physically much stronger than Weiss, Weiss being unable to shake Cinder's iron grip. It was as if a lioness had pounced on her prey, claws ready to tear her jugular out, leaving no option for escape.

In one swift motion, Cinder knocked down all of the books that littered the desk, creating a chorus of echoing thumps and clatters on the library floor. With ease, she threw Weiss onto the desk, removing her hands from the lapel only to latch onto both her wrists, pinning them above her head.

"Get.. nnrgh, get OFF of me!" Weiss breathed, struggling to free herself from this crimson prison.

"Oh, I'd _much_ rather get off _on _you, but, semantics, you know," the fiery woman quipped. "You're a fun one, do you know that?"

"Do you have ANY idea who I am?! I can have your head for this, you vile, wretched—mmghh—_ohh_, I'll have you thrown out of this academy so quickly, you'll forget your own fucking Semblance!" Weiss' thrashing was not getting her anywhere; it was only tiring her out needlessly.

Cinder gasped lightly, "Language, my dear! We can't have the heiress to _Schnee Industries_ live on with such a potty mouth…"

"I'm going to Ozpin the _second_ you let me go, mark my words," Weiss warned, hoping to scare Cinder off.

The older woman let out a small growl, the smile escaping her features for a moment before lifting up and slamming Weiss' wrists down on the desk in dominance, "Listen, snowflake. You're not the only one with connections. Schnee Industries may be powerful, but I have my own agenda. I have people that do things, little one. They're _very_ good at what they do, and you can try tugging at the puppet strings you and your imperious family monopolize, but there isn't anything you, Ozpin, or your precious 'daddy' can do about me. You will mark MY words, I guarantee you."

"W-Why you…" It was not every day that Weiss was told that she couldn't do anything about something. _She_, a _Schnee,_ couldn't do anything about Cinder? Yeah, right.

"You, know, up close, you have such delicate looking skin. It's lovely… like porcelain," Cinder lowered herself slowly, making sure Weiss was watching her, before planting a light kiss on her jawbone. "I think I'll taint it, if you don't mind, snowflake. Dye it a pretty… red."

Yes, a Schnee could do just about anything given normal circumstances. But right now, Weiss was helpless. She was caught in Cinder's dreadful web, and struggling would only ensnare her even further.

Furious, Weiss thrashed even harder to get out of the precarious position, but was forced down once again by Cinder's powerful arms. Scintillant ice blue eyes stared into fiery ambers she shouted at the older woman, "Stop! Don't you _dare _touch me!"

Cinder's willful advances only grew from there, kissing up her jawbone and playfully nibbling on her earlobe.

Weiss was resistant, stubborn and determined, but she was human. As much as she despised herself for it, a few uncontrollable moans escaped her throat at the intimate contact.

Letting out a laugh, Cinder looked over to Weiss' cold stare, "And the truth comes out."

A maddening blush running across Weiss' face, she was able to resume her cursing, "You despicable, wicked, immoral tramp!"

Cinder's lips collided with Weiss' in an angry test of will power. Now holding both of Weiss' wrists in one hand, Cinder reaches up to cradle Weiss' jaw, forcing open her mouth with her thumb. The igneous woman's tongue found Weiss', circling it all around, savoring the flav—

Cinder gasped, genuinely this time, withdrawing her lips from the heiress'. Blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth, before using her thumb to wipe it away, "Oh, you _are_ a feisty one. No one has ever bitten me before."

"I hope you enjoyed it. Perhaps you'll think about that the next time you try and do that," Weiss' spat, her anger unwavering.

That signature smirk returned to Cinder's face once again as she grabbed hold of Weiss' jaw and craned it away from her.

"I-I told you—uugh—let me _GO!"_

Lips met tender neck, Cinder licking up and down the precious flesh, planting a butterfly kiss down in small increments. She grazed her teeth along the surface, making a note to listen to the trapped heiress' reactions; what she heard, she very much liked. Despite resisting Cinder's searing touch, every time her neck was met with a kiss, a sharp inhale followed by a sigh could be heard. Her chest was rising and falling in a rhythmic fashion, her breathing becoming shallow and forced. Cinder took this opportunity to further explore her new-found toy, releasing Weiss' jaw—she wasn't going anywhere anymore—and deftly popping open the buttons on Weiss' blazer. Trailing down to her semi-exposed chest, Cinder gave the same attention to the area just as she had done with her neck. Closer, closer she came to—_ohh..!—_the top of her breasts, the supple skin just barely, _barely_ peeking out from the uniform shirt.

The older woman looked up at her captive princess, checking for any change in attitude from the girl. Weiss was casting her gaze toward the window, the snowfall piling up on the school grounds outside. Lampposts could be seen through the white, lit up in a romantic manner. All they really needed was a fireplace and some mistletoe, and this would be _quite_ the yuletide scenario.

She was looking away in hopes of hiding the clearly visible splash of red coloring her cheeks.

Cinder caught on quickly, regaling in the fact that she had the Schnee girl in such a compromising fix. "Someone's quiet."

Weiss' gaze snapped back to meet Cinder's wild eyes, "No matter what I do to protest, you're going to insist on having your way with me. The most logical thing to do is to endure it, and deal with it once you're satisfied with whatever twisted game you're playing."

Cinder let out another hearty yet refined laugh. "You're quite right! I must say, snowflake, your rigidity is becoming of you. Trying so hard to stay austere, untouched in any way. Any rational person would want to… mess you up," the woman's heated glare along with her low, velvety tone blazed through Weiss' being, lighting a fire within the girl she never knew could be lit.

"Rational…?! Please," she could not bite down this feeling welling up inside, her eyes shifting from Cinder's body to the window in confusion, "more like delusional."

Once again, Cinder brought Weiss' wrists down onto the desk, the hard wood shooting a fire-like pain through her like never before. Her free hand roamed downwards, feeling her stomach through the material of her uniform shirt, her fingers playing at the waistband of Weiss' skirt. "D-Don't…!" And she didn't. Instead, nails dragged softly, up from the calf to the inner thigh—"nngh!"—eliciting a high-pitched whine from the writhing girl above. Chills were shot through Weiss, Cinder's expert fingers causing sparks of pleasure to diffuse across her aching, _wanting_ flesh. Not willing to relinquish control over the girl, Cinder internally cursed herself for not foreseeing this evening going down in such a way. As luck would have it, going down may have been the best choice of words for what Cinder wanted to do to Weiss right now; to have her squirm beneath her, quivering, dripping with desire at her molten touch. Her sweat glistening in the moonlight, snow falling gently outside, but the library filled with a heated passion, and a carnal frenzy that bared the most primal, the most _intense_ of all human activities…

Cinder brought one knee upward, kneading Weiss' core with an agonizingly slow pace. "O-Oh my g-god, nnghh…!" Her voice rang out in an echo, reverberating off the marble flooring. Pressing herself onto Weiss more, Cinder drank in all of Weiss' splendid, uninhibited sounds. Her moans, whines, whimpers and occasional curses flowed through her ears, satisfying Cinder in a myriad of ways. Yes, look at the renowned Schnee girl now. A hot, whimpering, disheveled mess, lying on a desk, begging to be finished off, begging to be _ravaged_ like there was no tomorrow.

Feeling content with her work here, Cinder released Weiss' wrists and pushed herself off the desk. She straightened her dress out before taking a stance of victory, no doubt gloating in her mind that she was able to tame the quick-tempered heiress, if only for a few minutes.

Weiss took this opportunity to spring off the desk, hastily trying to re-do the buttons on her blazer, as well as trying to.. conceal certain _other_ giveaways that may reveal her less-than-pure relations mere moments before. "Y-You won't hear the end of this, you witch. I _will_ find a way to get you expelled from Haven, exiled from Vale, or even worse. You'll go back to whatever disgusting hole you crawled out from."

The older woman simply grew a cryptic smile as she started for the doors of the library. "I'm sure you will, snowflake. But until that day comes…" in passing, Cinder leaned in to whisper right into Weiss' ear, "feel free to come to the library again tomorrow night, for another study session."

Burning up at the implication, Weiss jumped back, hitting the edge of the desk with her hip. She latched onto the edge for support as she silently winced in pain.

Cinder strutted to the door, her confident gait annoying Weiss to no end. As she reached the exit, she voiced over her shoulder to the smoldering heiress, "Perhaps I'll even let you graduate, if you're a good girl!"

With a final laugh, Cinder had left the Schnee girl to her own devices, no doubt that she was grumbling, seething with fury at what she'd just done. If there was someone who would be getting any studying done tonight, it certainly wasn't Weiss. In truth, Cinder had come to the library after watching Weiss make her way there alone. Weiss Schnee was a powerful individual, having a hold on the company at such a young age. If Cinder could break through that icy exterior and find something, _anything_ about the inner-workings of the company, there was no telling what she could do. With valuable information, it'd be possible to even start cracking the company's solid foundations from the inside out.

But for now.. For now, Cinder just wanted to play. She wanted to play with the so-called Ice Queen, see just how far she'd have to go to get her to break. Somehow bending that uncompromising, stubborn will she's become so intrigued by. The poster child for the pure; a well-trained, honoring daughter that any father would be proud of. The representation of wealth and affluence—the singular symbol of perfection.

The Schnee heiress, naked, grasping at herself in pleasure, tears streaming down her face in want. Consumed by bliss, dominated by lust, dirtied with filthy, filthy sin, all wrapped up in Cinder's bedsheets.

It would be an interesting holiday indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>an: ***purposely leaves it with an ambiguous ending, in hopes that people request an M rated continuation*

Some conjecture on my part, we don't actually totally know what Cinder's objective is quite yet; I just like to think she wants to go around and play with Team RWBY while she's here. *shrug* Also, consider this as post season 2, since the Vytal Festival is apparently 'held at the end of the year,' we'll just say it was just... getting close to Christmas time. Gosh, it's hard work to make sure everything lines up, but I _will_ have my Christmas Cinder, damnit! *slams fist on table

Anyway, what is this ship called? Ice Queen? White Ash? A Song of Ice and Fire?

Edit: Someone suggested Snowfall, and it was such an obvious ship name, I'm almost embarrassed I didn't think of it. Snowfall it is.


End file.
